<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>travel loss(es) by korok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789113">travel loss(es)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/korok/pseuds/korok'>korok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hatchetfield Universe, Pre-Canon, bc i'm overflowing with them here lads, hey does anyone else have Sad Feelings about emma perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/korok/pseuds/korok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma packs her bags.</p>
<p>She's going back to Hatchetfield.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>travel loss(es)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where the fuck was her winter coat?</p>
<p>She could see it clearly in her mind's eye. She saw herself buying it in Xi'an, sweating in it on treks in cold ass areas, freezing in it on treks in other, colder ass areas, wearing it onto planes because it would take up too much space in her luggage, shoving it into closets in hot ass countries - yeah she had a fuckton of memories of it, so where the fuck was it now?</p>
<p>When had she seen it last? </p>
<p>She couldn’t remember. </p>
<p>She hadn’t gone north of the equator line in so long. She hadn’t needed warm clothing. But things didn’t just disappear, they had to go <em>somewhere</em>.</p>
<p>(no, sometimes they were neglected and stopped existing when you weren’t looki-)</p>
<p><em>Anyway</em>. She couldn’t go back to that dank ass cold island in the middle of fuck nowhere, in the height of winter, with no protection against the arctic ocean breezes that wanted to pull your soul out of your body. Why in the fuck actual human people had decided that that was a decent place to start a town and live was beyond her. Ugh. She needed her fucking piece of shit winter coat.</p>
<p>She tried to will the yellow and puffy garment to appear in the closet behind her other junk, even though she had already searched there thrice. A peek; still no coat. </p>
<p>Fuuck.</p>
<p>(it had been nothing like the hand-me-down blue one in her teens)</p>
<p>(hand-me-down from-)</p>
<p>She clenched her hand. What the fuck would have happened with her old Hatchetfield winter clothing anyway? She certainly hadn’t brought any with her when she left all those years ago. Could she get those back?</p>
<p>Yeah. </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>She would have left them in her room at her grandparents’, along with all her other worthless stuff that hadn’t been worth bringing.</p>
<p>(they definitely wouldn’t have kept them for this long)</p>
<p>(maybe they had offloaded them onto Ja-)</p>
<p>Fuck it, fuck it, <em>fuck it</em>, whatever. So she’d have to buy a new one.</p>
<p>Emma threw every piece of clothing she cared for in the slightest in her suitcase, the rest could be trashed for all she cared - and fuck, when the fuck had she amassed so much shit in her home - and why had she stayed in Guatemala for so long - and what the hell had she been thinking when she bought that goddamn <em>potted plant</em> in the corner. Fuck. That was called <em>settling</em>. She didn’t <em>settle</em>. She slammed the suitcase shut. </p>
<p>(the leaves on that plant looked suspiciously orange-tinted)</p>
<p>(withered)</p>
<p>(dea-)</p>
<p>She grabbed her wallet with sudden fervor and went through the contents with intent focus. The quetzal notes - she’d have to exchange those - the worthlessly small notes of ringgit she’d kept as a souvenir, same with the yuan, córdobas, lempiras, buncha’ others, yep, yep, good, and finally the 70-ish US dollars. Great. </p>
<p>Great. </p>
<p>As if she wasn’t going bankrupt by the airplane ticket back to the U.S. alone - god, hadn’t it been ten fucking years since she had last had an American airport on one of her tickets - she’d have to pay for housing,</p>
<p>(wouldn’t be any couches for her to surf)</p>
<p>and also have to set aside some for fucking outerwear. </p>
<p>(so useless)</p>
<p>Hopefully that second hand store next to the library was still in business. They’d always had decent prices and an alright sortiment.</p>
<p>And there was also the place on 5th. Maybe. God, who knew what the city looked like now.</p>
<p>(she hadn’t planned on ever going back)</p>
<p>She could survive in a hoodie until she got there. She was mostly going to spend time on various shitty public transports until she arrived anyway.</p>
<p>(all those invitations and she had said no)</p>
<p>At least if she was buying a new one, she could choose a black one so she could wear it to th- to any occasion.</p>
<p>(<em>fuckkk</em>)</p>
<p>(why)</p>
<p>She put her luggage by the door, easy to grab in the morning, and collapsed into her bed. It would be her last night in it. </p>
<p>In the morning, in the end, </p>
<p>(whywhywhywhywh-)</p>
<p>she would finally be returning to Hatchetfield for Jane</p>
<p>(too late)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyy, thanks for reading! this is my first work on ao3! i wanna do a quick little shout out to<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMaddy/pseuds/SleepyMaddy">SleepyMaddy</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h">silent_h</a> for looking this over and giving me the bravery to post. thank you so much, friends! &lt;3</p>
<p>also, for those curious: the currencies mentioned are from guatemala (quetzal), malaysia (ringgit), china (yuan/renminbi), nicaragua (córdoba), and honduras (lempira). i imagine she traveled through quite the number of countries during her years as a backpacker!</p>
<p>ok, that's all! kudos and comments will make my day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>